Olha o que você faz comigo!
by Miss Nii
Summary: Milo POV. Reflexões sobre um amor antigo. Música: I get a kick out of you; Cole Porter


Jantar à luz de velas, comida francesa... Só esperava ter feito tudo direito, nunca fora um grande cozinheiro. Não conseguia fazer nada quando esperava o desconhecido.

Maldito cartesianismo.

Arrumou a gola da camisa negra com decote em V que fazia um contraste quase pecaminoso com seus cabelos. Nossa, como estavam compridos. Não importava, ele sempre dizia que gostava de seus cabelos assim.

Penteou-os de qualquer jeito com as mãos, tentando fazer a maldita franja ajeitar-se.

A campainha soou e sentiu o coração disparando loucamente no peito, as mãos suando. Céus, quando esse frisson ia acabar?

Abriu a porta e pensou: "Espero que nunca."

_My story is much too sad to be told,  
but practically everything  
leaves me totally cold.  
The only exception __I know is the case,  
when I'm out on a quiet spree,  
fighting vainly the old ennui  
and I suddenly turn and see,  
your fabulous face._

_(Minha história é muito triste para ser contada,  
mas praticamente tudo  
deixa-me totalmente frio.  
A única exceção que eu sei é o caso,  
quando estou fora, em uma calma farra,  
lutam em vão o velho tédio  
e de repente me virar e ver,  
seu rosto fabuloso.)_

"Ah não, você não cozinhou!" Exclamou o outro, entrando no apartamento e jogando sua jaqueta no sofá. "Cozinha francesa, Milo? Quer me mandar para o hospital com intoxicação alimentar _de novo_?" Ah, aquele maldito francês estava zombando de seu esforço. Estava zombando das horas passadas na cozinha e da bolha de queimadura em seu indicador direito.

"Aquela vez não foi minha culpa, como eu saberia que você é alérgico a frutos do mar? Nem você mesmo sabia, _francês_." Só o chamava por sua nacionalidade quando estava magoado. E, nesse momento, seu orgulho que urrava dentro do peito. Por que aquele cara tinha que ser tão inacreditavelmente frio? Por quê?

E ele não o acompanhou quando sentou-se, ficou apenas parado lá, olhando-o com os braços cruzados no peito e um sorriso quase cruel nos lábios.

O grego decidiu ignorá-lo. Serviu-se normalmente e só queria que Camus tirasse aquele sorriso idiota da cara ou fosse embora, tanto fazia.

"Você é ridículo, sabia?" Felinamente, o ruivo se aproximou. Soltou o rabo de cavalo que prendia seus fios absurdamente lisos com um quase desleixo encantador.

_I get no kick from Champagne.  
Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all,  
so tell me why should it be true  
that I get a kick  
out of you?_

_(Eu não me entusiasmo com Champanhe.  
Álcool não me deixa nem um pouco entusiasmado,  
Então me diga por que deve ser verdade  
que eu fico assim  
com você?)_

Milo juntou todas as suas forças para ignorá-lo. Mas não dava. Não quando só pensava em tirar aquela camisa riscadinha e bagunçar aquele almofadinhas idiota. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu seu "pequeno Milo" concordar com aqueles pensamentos. Deu um gole no vinho.

Nisso, Camus, que vinha aproximando-se, tocou-o pelas costas e desceu os dedos finos pelos braços nus e morenos do loiro. Ah, aquelas mãos de pianista!

"J'ai provoqué en vous des frissons, ma pomme?" (Causei arrepios em você, minha maçã?) Ah não, falando em francês não. Aquilo era covardia.

_I__ get a kick every time I see you standing there before me  
I get a kick though its clear to me you obviously don't  
adore me_

_(Eu fico assim cada vez que eu te vejo parado diante de mim  
Eu fico assim, embora esteja claro para mim que você, obviamente, não  
me retribui)_

Engoliu em seco e bebeu mais vinho. Decidiu que era a hora de começar a comer, antes que a cabeça parasse de girar de nervosismo e começasse a girar por causa do álcool. Por que ainda se comportava como um adolescente cheio de hormônios? Tinha quase trinta anos, por Zeus!

"Je suis très désolé que vous êtes si mal à l'aise. J'ai le pressentiment que ces sont des vêtements... Peut-être que je pourrais tirer de vous..." (Sinto muito que você esteja sentindo-se tão mal. Tenho um palpite de que são essas roupas... Talvez eu pudesse arrancá-las de você...)

_Some get a kick from cocaine  
I'm sure that if I took even one sniff  
that would bore me terrifically too  
yet I get a kick out of you_

_(Alguns conseguem se animar com cocaína  
Tenho certeza que, mesmo que cheirasse,  
me entediaria terrivelmente  
Ainda assim, fico assim com você)_

Desastradamente, enfiou um bocado de comida na boca, que desceu mal e fez engasgar-se. Realmente, Camus tinha razão. Devia desistir da cozinha.

Não que isso tenha interrompido o francês, de modo algum. Naquele momento, ele ocupava-se de puxar a malha para fora da calça jeans enquanto, displicente, mordiscava o lobo de sua orelha.

"Allez, je sais ce que vous voulez tant que moi-même, mon beau grec." (Vamos, eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu, meu belo grego.)

Foi demais. Jogou o controle para o alto, a frieza, o cartesianismo. Virou-se quase em fúria e beijou-o vorazmente.

"Nunca brinque com veneno, Camus." Rosnou, enquanto mordia seu pescoço tão branco, tornando-o vermelho, demarcando seu território. Sua posse.

Cada suspiro era um incentivo, uma motivação.

"Ma pomme. Ma bien-aimé pomme." Camus gostava de falar enquanto faziam. Milo só grunhia. Nada compreensível em nenhuma língua humana.

_I get no kick in a plane  
Flying too high  
with some guy in the sky is my idea of nothing to do_

_(Eu não me animo com aviões  
Voar alto demais  
com um rapaz no céu é a minha idéia de como fazer nada)_

Terminaram no meio do carpete da sala. Era sempre assim, nada nunca saía como planejado. Não funcionava para Milo, não funcionava para Camus. Mas funcionava daquele jeito tosco e mambembe. Vinha funcionando há dez anos, pelo menos.

"Je t'aime." Sussurrou o francês, beijando a área onde batia o coração de Milo e enlaçando seus dedos compridos, dedos de pianista, nos pelos de seu peito.

Após olhá-lo sem jeito durante um longo tempo – Milo não desperdiçava "eu te amo" a cada vez que faziam amor como Camus. Ele achava que uma frase como aquela era algo importante demais para ser dita como "bom-dia". E o francês entendia isso, de verdade. Mas ele tinha necessidade de expressar com Milo o que não expressava com mais ninguém. – Após aquele momento de silêncio, Milo sentou-se, olhou a sala destruída, olhou as roupas porcamente jogadas no meio da bagunça e rosnou:

"Merda, Camus. Olha o que você faz comigo!" Apenas para olhá-lo, traquinas, e começarem a rir quase ao mesmo tempo.

_Yet I get a kick  
Out of you_

_(Ainda assim, fico assim_

_Com você)_

--

Nota da Autora:

Meus queridos,

Essa música é do Cole Porter, "I get a kick out of you". Mas a minha versão favorita é do Frank Sinatra (alguém resiste àquela voz?)

Meu francês é capenga, mas o do meu tradutor automático online (um amigo colombiano XD) fala muito bem. Então está tudo certinho.

Mas não se preocupem, a tradução da música fui eu que fiz e inglês falo bem. :D

Ficou boa?

Queria fazer essa fiction atemporal e fora de qualquer contexto (se pensarem bem, pode se encaixar perfeitamente em "Sophia" – uma das minhas fics – por exemplo) do Mi e Câ há muito tempo.

Obrigada à Athena que, para variar, betou a fic. E ao Julian (meu amigo colombiano) que não vai ler a fic, mas eu quero agradecer mesmo assim pela consultoria do francês.

Ayay, me voy, amados,

Besos,

Nii


End file.
